


Clash

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle, Budding Love, Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour, Henry being Henry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protection, Sharing a Bed, Unexpected Worry, budding friendship, odd friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry always shows up for Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour, but has no plans to participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Once again, no one had shown up for his exercise program. Frederick sighed, running a hand through his hair and fighting the urge to go back to his tent and sleep. _Surely Lord Chrom or Sully would have come, or Vaike, or Sumia. Everyone objects that it's too early in the morning, but the sun is out, is it not?_

He was about to pack up his weapons and go back to his tent when he heard footsteps, followed by a chuckle. It took him a few moments to recognize the voice.

"Henry, is that you?"

"Oh, hey there, Frederick! I was just checking up on the birdies, don't mind me!" Frederick suppressed a grumble and rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're awake, perhaps it would do you some good to exercise with me. Even mages need to build their strength," he said.

"Who, me? Naaah, I don't need muscles to sling curses around! I mean, sure, weapons sound fun for splitting heads open and all, but magic's so much more _versatile!_ I just need lots of focus for that!" Henry grinned. "Thanks for the offer, though!" And he was off like a shot, back into the woods to talk to his birds.

Frederick hefted his axe over his shoulder and slogged back to camp, sighing. Of all the Shepherds to shirk his program, Henry was the most vexing of them all. Something about him just seemed to get under Frederick's skin; he was used to flighty or smart-aleck types, but Henry was the antithesis of what a Shepherd should be. Much too cheerful about killing, specifically. Even Vaike and Sully, who lived to swing their weapons and get stronger, didn't delight in the blood spilled so much as they did the victory itself.

_Perhaps I'm growing cynical after all we've been through, but I just don't understand it._

When ten more minutes passed and nobody else arrived, Frederick finally packed up his supplies and left the training grounds. It would be time to make breakfast soon, and he had to find out what Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa wanted to eat that morning.

 

"Henry, I'd like you to partner up with Frederick for this battle," Robin said, and Frederick tried not to grimace. Partnering up with someone meant shielding them from harm, but Henry recklessly threw himself into the fray without a second thought and so far no one had been able to keep him in check. Even Kellam, whose oversized armor could shield at least two people.

"Cool! Don't worry, Fred, if the enemy tries to get to you I'll make 'em go _splat!_ Blood everywhere!"

"Milady Robin," Frederick whispered to the tactician, "perhaps you should take the time to speak to this young man about his...tendencies. I fear his bloodlust will put us both in grave danger."

"Yes, well..." Robin sighed. "I think it would do him some good to spend more time near you, and you near him. Besides, your abilities will mesh well during this particular battle." She smirked. "Now get going, Freddy-bear." Once again trying not to grimace, this time at the cutesy nickname, Frederick gathered his lance and saddled his horse.

"As you wish, my lady."

Henry was cheerfully waving him over to the spot Robin had sent him to, his tome already open. On impulse, Frederick patted the leftover saddle space behind him.

"Ride with me. This way we'll stick together and cover each other's weak spots well." Henry raised an eyebrow.

"Aww, but then you might get caught in the crossfire. You sure you want that, Frederick? Cause I'm not gonna hold back in this battle!" Frederick sighed.

"For once, can you at least try? Lady Robin has asked us to be _partners,_ meaning she wishes for us to share the work of dispatching the enemy. Plus, as a mage, your defensive capabilities are lacking and I don't wish to see you injured by your own carelessness," Frederick said. "Now, if you will..."

"You're no fun," Henry said, but to Frederick's relief he allowed himself to be helped up onto his horse. Frederick silently prayed this battle would be over with before Henry had time to start showing off.

 

At one point, they were separated. Henry had dashed off to help Ricken and Nowi with a sudden onslaught of wyverns, while Frederick noticed Sully and Stahl surrounded by archers. _Neither of us is the kind to leave a comrade in the lurch, at least,_ he thought.

When he returned to his post, though, Henry was nowhere to be found.

His first instinct was to panic. He couldn't tell one person's blood from another's, but there were no torn bits of clothing lying around. He didn't hear that unsettling laughter, didn't see any flashes of magic.

"Henry!" he shouted. "Henry, you fool, if you're conscious, answer at once!" Of course, no answer. Frederick's horse suddenly began to fuss, whinnying in panic, and Frederick turned around just in time to see a sniper nocking an arrow.

He didn't even have time to grab his sword before a jolt of darkness came forth, and just barely enough to dodge the spray of blood that followed.

"You've gotta watch out on the battlefield! That guy almost made a pincushion out of you!"

" _Henry..._ " He should have been enraged. That fool had just disappeared and worried him sick, by all rights _he_ should be to blame for what had almost happened. But at that moment, all Frederick could feel was relief. Wordlessly, he helped Henry back onto his horse and they rode to meet the others. The final wave of reinforcements was almost cleaned up, Chrom and Olivia had the boss hanging by a thread.

After the battle, Henry shocked him by grabbing his wrist and actually opening his eyes to look at him.

"Don't do that again."

"Wh-" Frederick sputtered. " _Me?_ May I remind you that you're the one who disappeared. I thought you'd been hurt, or captured, or worse!"

"And you let your guard down. I would have been back in a few minutes and all would've been well if you'd just been patient!" Henry shook his finger, the usual smile returning to his face. "Naughty, naughty, Frederick the Wary!"

He scampered off, calling out to the birds and leaving Frederick very confused.

 

Despite that small hiccup, Robin paired them together for guard duty the next night. While Frederick was more at ease knowing he could at least trust Henry with his life, something else was on his mind now.

"Henry," he ventured, "why were you so upset with me yesterday? I thought you'd be happy at the chance to kill someone."

"Hey, don't think I _wasn't!_ Making that guy go boom was tons of fun and I wished I could do it again!" Henry chuckled. "Nah, I wasn't upset, just...well, you would've gotten mad at me, right? So it's only fair."

"I didn't think the lives of your comrades mattered," Frederick said. "You said it yourself, you only joined us so you could kill more people."

"Yeah, well..." Henry shrugged. "Robin said we've gotta look out for each other, right?" He looked a little uncomfortable, and Frederick couldn't help moving closer, trying to read his expression. Olivia had once said his smile felt rehearsed, as though he were hiding some inner pain. Frederick wasn't the expert on reading feelings someone like Olivia was, but something did feel a bit off.

"If you say so."

They sat in silence for the next hour, watching for threats, listening to the sounds of the night. Henry seemed comfortable in the darkness, almost blissful. _Most of us are just used to it, but he seems right at home...such a strange young man._

Tomorrow they would set a course towards Valm. It seemed pointless to enter another potential war, but it hadn't been their decision. Valm made the first move, Khan Flavia and Basilio were counting on them and Lord Chrom didn't like to let people down.

_I only hope we can settle things before they get too out of hand..._

"I had a friend when I was a kid," he said at length, jarring Frederick from his thoughts of war and politics.

"Oh?" Henry nodded.

"A wolf. See, my parents would leave me alone in the woods all day so they didn't have to deal with me, and she took care of me. We'd take naps together, watch the sunset, I'd read to her. She was more of a mother than my real mom." His thin smile faded, the first time Frederick had ever seen anything _but_ a smile on his face.

"Did she leave you, too?"

"Nope!" Henry chuckled bitterly. "She came to visit me one day, actually! But the villagers shot her full of holes, and...well." A new smile, dark and almost cruel. "It was the day I discovered just how _good_ it felt to make people die, Frederick. Their lives for my friend's, it was only right!" His shoulders hitched, though, and Frederick dared to edge a little closer.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Eh, life goes on." Henry shrugged. "I mean, I _miss_ her, but I'm not gonna waste time _crying_ about it. Won't bring her back, anyway!"

"I don't expect you to cry, Henry, though I wouldn't hold it against you if you did," Frederick said. "But I must ask...Henry, the death of your friend wouldn't be the reason you-"

"Got so mad at you for almost getting skewered? I dunno." Henry shifted a little closer. "Maybe I was, or maybe for the first time I actually cared about someone else's safety." He frowned. "It didn't feel good, though. I mean, I thought you were gonna die and that scared me!"

"I apologize," Frederick said, taking note that their hands were only inches apart now. "Perhaps now you know how I feel when I see you being so reckless with _your_ life, Henry. It's never pleasant to imagine losing a comrade."

"Especially one you've really started to like!" Henry smiled. Frederick blinked.

"Me?"

"Why else would I hang around the training grounds every morning even if I'm never gonna do your workouts?" Henry grinned, and Frederick didn't know whether to be annoyed or flattered. _He never will take Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour seriously, will he? Just like everyone else who complains or laughs. But all that time..._

"You always said you came by to visit the birds."

"Oh, that's no lie," Henry said. "But even if the birdies were somewhere else that day, I'd still come see you!" He slung an arm across Frederick's shoulders, leaning against his arm, and Frederick automatically (if somewhat awkwardly) put an arm around him.

"You're too skinny," he said. "You of all people could benefit from more exercise. Or at least more good meals."

"We'll see! At least about the exercise." Henry smiled. "But I'll still come visit you every morning, so don't try to talk me out of it!" Fredrick sighed, pulling the mage a little closer. He could get used to having Henry this close.

"I'll never convince you to join Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour, will I?" He smiled a little. "Then can I ask you to at least promise to be more careful in battle from now on?" Henry was quiet for a moment, leaning against him more, almost clinging.

"It _doesn't_ feel good to think someone you care about's dying, huh. Even if Wolfie hadn't been shot down." He gave a tiny, real smile. "I'll _try_. Besides, I'm not afraid of getting hurt if I know you're there to back me up!"

Frederick sighed again, resting his chin atop Henry's head.

"You'll never change." _Nor would I want you to._

When it was Vaike and Gregor's turn for guard duty, they retired to Frederick's tent for the night. They laid down together, neither thinking much of it. They were exhausted, it was late, and perhaps neither wanted the other to go anywhere after such a conversation.

He felt Henry's hand seek out his, fingers lacing together, and he slept well that night.


End file.
